1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a low-power direct current (DC) detector applicable to a wake-up receiver, and more particularly, to a low-power DC detector which generates an ultra-low current and uses it as a bias current, whereby the DC detector can detect a wake-up voltage of a low DC component and has low current consumption.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, one of the most essential functions in the current wireless communication is to use a single dry cell of ultra-low power for more than several years. To this end, wireless systems must be able to determine whether to perform the wake-up operation by using an ultra-low current consumption (several μA) or keep a deep sleep state.
Meanwhile, the low-power wake-up operation requires a rectification technology for rectifying an RF signal with ultra-low current consumption, and a detection technology for detecting a rectified DC signal with ultra-low current.
According to the related art DC detection structure, the rectified DC voltage is compared with the preset reference voltage, and a wake-up interrupt signal for wake-up is generated when the rectified voltage is higher than the reference voltage.
However, the related art DC detector must generate the reference voltage for comparison with the rectified voltage, additional circuits and costs are required. Furthermore, when a resistor division circuit for generating the reference voltage is used, current consumption increases in the resistor division.